Pretty Smile
by T.L. Imela
Summary: "It really wasn't fair; he was just looking too cute and scrumptious all at once. Tall giant of a man, 6'4" with endless waist and legs, thick, dark hair that wisped and curled around his ears...yes, he was definitely the cause of the pent-up energy. She would have to do something about that." Sam and Jess have a fun night together. Pre-series/Stanford.


**Pretty Smile**

Jessica Moore lay comfortably in bed, her long legs bunched up as she curled into the mattress, dressed solely in a comfy t-shirt and boy-shorts.

She thought she would be more tired after her long day in the biology lab, followed by anatomy class, and then chemistry. The life of a pre-med student was always pretty busy, but she found that rather than being exhausted, she instead was fidgeting with a lot of pent-up energy. Maybe it came from having to sit quietly and listen to too many endless lectures…maybe it came from the impending end of winter and the pleasant beginning of spring…or maybe it had something to do with the pre-law student lying next to her.

It really wasn't fair; he was just looking too cute and scrumptious all at once. Tall giant of a man, 6'4" with endless waist and legs, thick, dark hair that wisped and curled around his ears, bright hazel eyes that reflected greens, and blues, and browns, and gold. He was wearing his yoga pants and his V-neck shirt, the one that showed off how broad his shoulders were, how firm and built his chest, the nice definition in his arms…and those incredibly strong, almost-scary-looking biceps…_almost _scary, until you realized how unbelievably gentle and tender those arms always were…that even in their strength, they never gripped too tight, never made you feel anything less than encompassed.

Yes, he was definitely the cause of the pent-up energy. She would have to do something about that. It really was a problem that needed to be taken care of.

He was reading a book, _Being and Nothingness: An Essay on Phenomenological Ontology_, by Sartre, and she was certain that he considered this light reading. This was part of the reason why she loved him so much though. She liked having a man who she could be a complete nerd with and yet never feel a bit self-conscious about it (mostly because he would almost always certainly be nerdier than her). Still, he was reading very intently, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip, his bright eyes scanning the page closely. She almost hated to interrupt him. _Almost._

"Sartre's a little gloomier than what you usually read." Jess pointed out, pushing herself up onto her elbow so that she could see him better. "Feeling a bit dark?"

Sam gave a small hint of a smile and a shrug. "Nah, just brushing up on my French philosophy, I suppose."

"Sucha nerd." Jess teased, but it was done with pure affection and he knew that. She had fully brought out his smile now…_and his smile was her favorite. He didn't smile a lot, but when he did it was beautiful. Bright as sunshine and showed off his pretty little dimples too. _

Now that he was paying attention, Jess decided that it was time for her planned seduction to begin. Although Jess was never shy about showing her desire for Sam, tonight she felt like doing a slow burn. Maybe it had something to do with how extra precious he looked, but Jess loved whenever Sam seemed to think that her intentions were more innocent than they actually were, right before the realization that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"So do you agree with Sartre that a biological motivation for sex doesn't exist?" Jess asked, coyly, running her fingers through her long, bouncy golden curls. "That it's actually our consciousness and bodies searching for harmony?"

Sam glanced over at her and raised his eyebrows, knowingly. "I haven't gotten to that page yet." He replied, a bit of a shy smile now tugging at the corner of his lips.

_That smile. It always sent butterflies tumbling through her stomach. It was so damn shy, so small and unassuming…and yet, it was damn misleading is what it was. Jess had once assumed that Sam's general shyness would extend into the bedroom, and although she had been more than willing to help coax him out of it, she soon found upon their first time together that no coaxing was necessary. Once warmed up, Sam knew exactly what to do, which had been somewhat surprising considering how bashful and shy-smiles he had been up until about two seconds before it went down. Then, suddenly, she was being effortlessly lifted up into the air, and pinned against the wall, and it had all been passionate, position-changing, nipping, hair-tugging, high-energy, dominating goodness. It was that night that Jess realized there might be some truth to what they say about quiet men. Still waters running deep and whatnot._

"Well, tell me what you think about his logic when you get there." Jess insisted, stretching her arms up over her head and pushing her breasts together as she did so. She noted his eyes slowing drifting down towards her chest and she tried to hide her smile. "He thinks that you can either be so aware of your partner that you're not turned on, or so turned on that you aren't aware of your partner. What do you think about that?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess I disagree with that." Sam replied, softly, eyes still watching her as she repositioned her long, long legs. At six feet tall, Jess could more than hold her own against Sam, and she knew that he liked that about her. _She was tall, sturdy, athletic…she could keep up with him and she didn't break easily. He could hold her a little tighter and push into her a little rougher. And while she was either as tall as or taller than most men, Sam's height made her feel little and secure and vulnerable in the best of ways. It was just one of the many areas in which they complimented each other. _Sam licked his soft, pink lips, a bit mischievously. "I think being aware of your partner _is_ a turn on."

_Cheeky little bastard. He knew what she was up to. He was getting better at picking up on when she was in the mood the longer they were in a relationship together. He could now read her like a book, not that she minded. There was a growing familiarity to their interactions that was comforting. She knew Sam found it comforting especially, as it had taken a long time to get him to be this open and relaxed around her. There was something…broken inside him, something he always kept just a little out of reach. But she always tried her best to work around it, to let him know that he was safe with her. That it was okay to say 'I love you' and that it was okay __not __to say it whenever it was just too difficult to do so. Although, now more often times than not, 'I love you' was becoming an easier phrase for him to manage. That it was okay for him to ask for things for himself. That it was okay to share stories about himself. That it was okay to take up space, in every and all ways imaginable._

"Hmmm. Interesting theory you have there." Jess grinned, snuggling in a little closer to him. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him, and it made something eager stir within her too. "You think we should test it out?"

Sam gave a soft chuckle, his eyes falling to his hands. Then he bit at his bottom lip and glanced back up at her, giving her that precious toothy-grin, soft eyes widening with desire.

"Well?" She pressed, bringing her hand up to gently stroke the side of his face. He closed his eyes, sighing, and leaned into her touch as her fingers played with the soft, curly hair that wisped around his ears.

"Yeah. I think so." Sam nodded, trying to be all flirty back with her, but somehow always just sounding like an adorable nerd. _That was okay though, because that was a hundred times sexier than if he actually was suave. Sweet attempts turned Jess on more than any actual ability to be smooth_. He shut his book closed and moved to place it on the nightstand. _He was the only man who would make certain a book was properly put away before he was about to get laid. That was her Sam though…Jess was a tidy and organized person by nature, but Sam's expectations of what actually made something tidy and organized far exceeded her own. For that reason, she put him in charge of keeping things as he liked in the apartment. Everything but her side of the room…if she wanted to leave her half-eaten pie on her desk for later, than she would, thank you very much. He had protested some, but she figured it would do him some good to deal with it._

Jess leaned in closer to him, her hand now falling so that it rested on his stomach…_it was taut and firm, much like the rest of his body. She could feel the muscles recoiling beneath her touch as she raked her nails in small circles around his tummy. It leapt up excitedly, and Jess bit back her smile. _Sam leaned his head against the backboard, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. Jess slowly slipped her hand under the hem of the V-neck shirt, feeling his warm skin and hard muscles beneath her palm as she pressed down against him. She felt the wisp of hair just below his bellybutton and traced two lazy fingers down the length of it, stopping just at the hem of his low-slung yoga pants. She could see the small beginnings of his erection tightening against said pants; the more she touched him like this.

"Mmmmm, Jess…" He murmured, trying to move onto his side in order to pull her into his arms. _But she didn't want that yet. She knew as soon as he got her into his embrace, he'd become his beautifully dominating, passionately aggressive-in-all-the-best-ways self. She wanted that too, god did she ever…but just not before she had some more fun warming him up._

"Not yet." She whispered into the shell of his ear, before nipping down gently on the lobe. _The breathy moan she elicited from him being her reward_. "I want to see for myself if being aware of your partner is a turn-on or not."

Sam gave a soft whimper in the back of his throat, but nodded his head. Good, so he was going to behave for now. Jess nuzzled into him, alternating between licking around the shell of his ear and nipping and tugging at the lobe with her teeth. At the same time, she rubbed small circles around his stomach beneath the soft fabric of his shirt, being sure to always run her fingers teasingly near the hemline of his pants but never delving any lower.

Sam keened and ever-so-slightly lifted his hips off the bed, as if trying to bring her attention to his now obviously excited and neglected arousal. But she wasn't ready to give in yet, instead focusing on whispering things into his ear between every nip and lick and bite, alternating between sweet and comforting exclamations of adoration to filthy and obscene promises of what she wanted to do to him tonight.

Sam lifted his hand to cup the back of her head…_his hand being so large that he actually cupped the entirety of the back of her head_…as he grabbed a chunk of bouncy blonde curls and gave a rough tug…_causing something hot and fiery to pool into Jess's lower stomach and settle firmly between her thighs_. Jess reached up and playfully smacked his hand away…_she knew where that led and so did he. Hair-pulling was Jess's big turn on, and if he started down that road than they would both be lost to their passions immediately. Well, she still had plans before they got to that point_.

"I'm not done with you." Jess insisted, scrunching her lips and nose and using the voice that her two younger sisters had deemed her 'bossy voice.' Sam was a little brother, and so he listened to the bossy voice, whether subconsciously or not. _Sometimes she wondered if he liked being bossed around some, as if she fit perfectly into some area of his life that he was already comfortable in having filled. She supposed it was the same for her, having been the oldest of three girls, perpetually needing to have someone to cook and care for and mother hen and yes, even boss around, should it be necessary. _"Now you lay back and I'll tell you when you get to move. Keep your arms and hands at your sides, got me?"

Sam swallowed and brushed his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes wide and pupils dilated with arousal. He gave a quick nod of his head in agreement. _The bossy voice always worked_.

_He was too beautiful, it wasn't right. The ways those bright eyes watched her so carefully, his broad nose with the pink tip, that birthmark that graced the side of his nose, and the two smaller ones that kissed the corner of his mouth and chin. She also knew about the birthmarks on his neck and the ones that dusted his back, but she wasn't there yet._ Jessdecided to alleviate some of Sam's wanting, and so she slipped her hand just below the waistband of his yoga pants. She allowed her index and middle finger to slowly trace up the length of Sam's member from base to tip…_her own stomach leaping with excitement at the feel of the scorched, twitching flesh. _Sam released a loud moan, his hands fisting into the sheets beneath him.

Jess sucked in a shaky breath, her own desires beginning to throb a bit more wantingly between her thighs. She could feel her pulse spike in her wrist, but she tried her best to ignore it. Now was not the time to lose focus. Instead, she turned all of her attention on Sam…_her fingers giving whispering touches to his pulsating member but nothing more. She lightly brushed against him…thumbed briefly at the tip and watched in delight as he threw his head back and again tried to move his hips up…but she always moved on before it became anything firmer_.

"Jess…Jess, _please_…" Sam moaned softly, his sweet little face all scrunched up with pleasure. God, she loved him so much and she was gonna show him that tonight…_and for the rest of her life should she be so lucky. She had never felt this way about anyone else. She had been in love before, certainly, but after having been with Sam she couldn't rightly picture anyone else coming after him. He was good, and conscientious, and kind, and smart without ever being pretentious, and unexpectedly full of stubbornness and sass, and always just a flip of a switch away from being an adorable little pumpkin that she just wanted to care for and protect and then a sexy animal that she just wanted to be devoured by. And no one had ever made her feel that way before…no one but her Sam_.

She ignored his soft, desperate pleas for now, instead continuing her light tracings of his length. She pressed her thumb into the base and began rubbing little circles against it. Sam's soft, pink lips parted and he released a low grunt, squirming slightly in his need to feel more pressure from her touch. Instead, she bit down on his earlobe and pulled, one hand tangling and clenching into his thick curls, the other teasing the tip of his arousal with her thumb…_lightly circling over it again and again and feeling its heat quiver and throb beneath her fingertip. He groaned and panted heavily, hot spurts of air coming out in little puffs from his cheeks._

With her other hand, Jess brushed his messy, dark mop of hair away from his forehead and pressed her lips down against it. When she pulled away, he titled his chin up, as if waiting for her to catch his lips. _Not yet…not yet_. Instead, she planted another kiss on the tip of his nose before moving down to give a small suckle against the side of his neck.

Sam gave a small shiver and groaned, his hands still fidgeting and twisting at the sheets beneath him. She continued to kiss and lap all the way down that nice, long neck…_he parted his lips but no sound came out this time, his nose and eyes scrunching up as if he were overwhelmed. _

Still suckling and licking every patch of skin she could reach on his neck, her teasing hand finally moved to wrap around the base of his throbbing length. She could feel Sam tense up beneath her, his head lolling back and his mouth staying soundlessly parted. Smiling inwardly, she began to gently massage him, fingers firm and working diligently against his quivering flesh.

"_Ah…_Jess, Jess…" Sam gasped, breathlessly, his legs beginning to tremble involuntarily. His broad chest and shoulders began to rise and fall even more heavily as he sucked in deeper gulps of air. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his cheeks starting to flush. "…that feels s-so good…"

Jess felt a warm fire beginning to crackle and spread within her simply from the excitement of watching her big, strong man come undone beneath her touch. She continued to knead his sensitive area tenderly, pumping him through her tight grip, watching in awe as he keened and moaned in mounting pleasure. She dug her lips back into his neck, pulling and teasing at the soft, salty skin with her teeth, her fingers working expertly against all those sensitive nerve-endings as he hissed and grunted her name.

"Jess, Jess…" He panted roughly, mouth slack and eyes bleary with pleasure. His hands looked positively hopeless at his sides, flailing and twitching as if he was desperate to reach out and grab onto her, or touch her, or do _something_ with them. "Oh, Jess…_ah_…_god_…"

She worked her fingers over him, rubbing his tip with her thumb once more, feeling her stomach swoop pleasantly as he gasped and sputtered, broad chest moving up and down rhythmically, hips now giving involuntary jerks into her palm.

She bit down on his clavicle bone and he released a choked sob, his stomach leaping up and his muscles tightening…_for all his sweet gentleness, Sam liked things rough in the bedroom, and she was more than happy to oblige_. She realized that she was driving him dangerously close to the edge, but she also knew his body well enough to know where that edge was…_ and when she felt a tremoring shake whisper through his thighs she knew that it was time to pull back some_. With her own heart throbbing in her chest…_and the air seemingly growing thinner in the room all the time_…Jess's hand slowly retreated back up to above his waistband.

Sam groaned through gritted teeth, flushed and trembling, obviously mourning the absence of her touch. He attempted to reach out and touch _her_, as if to rectify the situation, but she batted his hand away again.

"Jess, you're drivin' me crazy…" He hissed, his voice lower and raspier now, taking on a faint Southern twang as his Kansas roots peeked through. He leaned forward slightly, as if he were dying to kiss her. "C'mon, lemme do somethin' for you now…"

"I don't know if your problem is that you're too unselfish or just too impatient." Jess teased, pressing her full, plush lips down against the birthmark adjacent to his nose…_his skin tasting lightly of perspiration. Good, she was starting to make him sweat. _"But doesn't matter, because we're doing things my way tonight, mister, so lay back."

Sam raised his eyebrows at her, a mischievous little grin quirking at the corner of his lips, even as he still struggled to catch his breath. "Sartre wouldn't know what to do with you at all."

_Whatta dork, bringing Sartre into their bedroom-talk_.

"Good thing I have you here instead." Jess murmured teasingly into his ear, before pressing another firm kiss down…this time lingering on the birthmark just on the corner of his wanting mouth…pulling away before he could catch her lips. "I have a feeling you'll know _exactly_ what to do with me once I get finished with you."

Sam's smile whispered away into a choked moan as his eyes intensified with both growing frustration and wild intent. She had his number now, the little bastard, and there was nothing quiet or small or shy about him when she got him worked up this much. She knew the more she made him wait, the more he was gonna unleash every ounce of his six-feet-four-inches-giant-muscular frame into pinning her down and lifting her up and lapping, and biting, and tugging, and pulling, and grabbing and dominating her into a melted pool of ecstasy.

With that promise, she pushed herself forward until she was straddling him, her knees squeezing tightly onto either side of his lean hips. She pressed her hands down against his chest…_delighting in how belabored it rose and fell, in how she could feel his heart pounding up against the firmness_. He glanced up at her trustingly…_those eyes dewy and looking like they more rightly belonged to a lost little puppy dog. And she supposed that's what he was, just a lost and lonely little puppy who didn't have a mother and who had been abandoned by his father. Well, she was gonna make it all better, because that's what Jess did. She took care of others, always called the 'mother' of all her college girlfriends, always the designated driver, always making sure no one made too stupid of choices, and if they did, then she made sure that she was always the one who was right there with the aspirin, toast, and orange juice in the morning._

_And so Jess supposed that it came naturally to her…caring for the broken puppy-nature that lurked so prominently behind wounded eyes and a 6'4" frame that was so scrunched and desperate not to take up too much space. But the more she got to know him…love him…she realized that it wasn't one-sided at all. Because he took care of her too…made her feel safe and secure, both emotionally and physically…made tall, leggy Jess feel feminine and completely weightless in his arms, something none of her other boyfriends had ever done…and had an empathetic non-judgmental nature about him that caused her to open up…__really__ open up…reluctantly at first, since caregivers don't put their own emotions ahead of others…but then more and more easily until she realized that talking to him came as naturally to her as breathing._

"I love you, Sam." She whispered, finally lowering her head down so that her lips were inches from his. She felt his heart skip a beat beneath her palm and she knew how seriously he took those words. She smiled at him, brushing her nose up against his own.

"Love you." Sam murmured softly in return, and she knew how hard it was for him to say it back. And not because he was scared or because he didn't love her just as much…but because the only time he had ever heard those words spoken to him before was from when he was just a baby…whispered by the mother who he couldn't remember…who he only knew from faded pictures and hushed stories…who he hadn't even talked about most of the time growing up, lest speaking her name out loud might somehow cause all fragile things to break. But despite all of the baggage that those words carried for him, he had found it within himself to say them for Jess anyhow. She was touched by that, truly, because she had never pushed or pressed him to do it, and yet it was something that he did for her nonetheless.

"Pretty boy." She sighed, leaning back and brushing at the dark hair that swooshed across his forehead. _Pretty, pretty broken boy. And not broken in some stupid, romanticized way…not like the manipulative 'broken' douchebag that Jess once dated during a rebellious Catholic school girl phase. Rather, he was broken in a way that didn't impose his hurt upon others. He was endlessly kind and forgiving, always the first to apologize after every fight, no matter who had started it (although Jess was trying to work him out of that. He seemed a bit allergic to the words 'I'm sorry' unless it was coming from his own mouth and Jess wanted to see that change). He was so internally strong…quietly strong…as if determined to see the world hopefully despite all of his self-doubts and self-recriminations. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of trust, but Jess had finally gotten Sam to take some pride in his accomplishments, to open himself up a little bit more to others, and to let his guard down and smile more. That boy did not smile nearly enough._

"Pretty smile." She cooed, touching his cheek gently, coaxing another one out of him as it tugged at the corners of his lips…delighting in those little dimples that graced either side of his face. _His smile was her favorite. Too precious…too full of sunshine…too pure and childlike. When they had first been introduced and he had first smiled at her—really smiled—it was because of some silly little joke she had told him. It was at that moment that she knew she wanted to see him again._

"And you're so goddamn beautiful." Sam whispered, still breathing roughly against her. His sparkling, currently green-and-gold flecked gaze searched her face with a look of pure adoration and deep reverence. "Damn it, Jess, what the hell."

_She bit at her lip to hide her smile. He had the filthiest mouth in the world when he wasn't trying his hardest to fit in with his Ivy League surroundings, and she loved that side of him. She was a bit shocked at first, not expecting her soft, quiet Sam to curse like a sailor most of the time, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that it was also somehow sexy as hell. _

"Whatta you thinkin' about?" Sam asked softly, his eyes still following her carefully, that sinfully delicious smile still quirking at his lips. He was starting to come back down from his previous high, his breathing beginning to regulate once more, his heavy flush dissipating slightly, and Jess knew that it was time to start working him back up again.

"Just wondering how I should go about tormenting you next." Jess replied, flippantly, squeezing her thighs tightly against either side of his hips, eliciting a rough gasp from him. She sighed, playfully. "I think you need to be wearing a lot less clothing, for one thing."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned, being ever-so-sexy with his bashful flirtations. _God, Jess had a real weakness for the whole gentleman-in-the-streets-and-freak-in-the-bed thing he had going on. _His eyes glazed over with want, his tongue poking out to wet his lips, his gaze falling down to longingly stare at her mouth, obviously desperate to kiss her. _Not yet…almost….but not yet._

"Mmm." Jess nodded, reaching down to grab onto the bottom of his V-neck shirt. _This was a very good place to start_. She began to slowly roll it up over his stomach, revealing the honeyed skin-tone that came from a lifetime of working outdoors and the firm, rock-hard muscles that coiled just beneath the surface. He was watching her every move so intently…_eyes a bluish-grey nebula now, smattered with the orange lights of distant stars_… his miles-and-miles-long waist slowly revealing itself to her inch-by-delicious-inch. Next, she pulled it up over his broad chest and built pectoral muscles…_past those almost-scary back muscles that were coiled with unbelievably-scary strength…_until she reached those sturdy, toned arms. He lifted them up over his head in order to assist her in undressing him…_and like the rest of him, they were nice and lengthy_…until she pulled it over his head, dark mop of hair and curls spilling out as she did so. She quickly discarded the shirt onto the floor, pleased to see that he was now solely clad in his yoga pants…_and those were hanging so deliciously low on his hips that she could already see those beautifully jutting hipbones that he had._

When she finished, he glanced up at her a bit expectantly in return…_using those damned puppy eyes that could get him anything_…and she decided to give him a small break. _Those eyes…they always worked on her, damn it_.She grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt and began to slowly pull it up over her lean and toned stomach…_delighting at how Sam's breathing grew shallower and his eyes widened at every inch of revealed skin_… over her nice, full breasts…_she could hear the faint hitch in Sam's breathing, his eyes definitely not meeting her own anymore_…and finally up over her own lengthy arms and bouncy mess of sunshine-blonde curls.

"Look, but don't touch." She instructed, still using her 'bossy voice.' Sam seemed to be enjoying her assertiveness by this point, obviously knowing that she had only good things planned for them. He gave a heavy swallow, followed by a short and eager nod.

Jess leaned back on her heels in order to properly appraise him…_god, his entire body was just one long wall of sex. She just wanted to eat him up like he was candy._

With that thought in mind, Jess leaned forward, her lips wrapping around his dark, pert pec and lapping at it appreciatively. She felt his pectoral muscle tense beneath her administrations, his breathy gasps spurning her on. She continued to kiss down the length of his endlessly long and solid torso…_her golden curls brushing all around him, adding to his tactile sensations…her soft breasts rubbing up against the length of his hard muscles, causing electric shots to shoot up her chest and to peak into pure pleasure in her brain. _She was nearing those devilishly sinful hipbones now…_her core tightening as she did so, molten lava beginning to pool into her sensitive area_…as she dipped her tongue into the dip on his right side, tracing the length of it all the way down, down, down his now-quivering form.

"_A-ah_…Jess…_mmm_…" Sam sputtered, his voice coming out much rougher and darker than usual. She saw that his pants were now uncomfortably tight, his arousal straining against them all the more desperately. God, she wanted him so badly right now. _His face was beyond arousing…gently biting at his bottom lip as he softly rasped and whimpered…pretty, curved eyes all hooded with desire…dark mess of hair falling into his currently brownish-olive green gaze._

She slowly lowered his yoga pants…_his hips eagerly rising up off of the bed to assist her_…and then she proceeded to gradually…_torturously_…pull them down over the length of his warm and straining hardness. She gazed upon it appreciatively, biting down on her plump lower lip out of eagerness. She glanced up at him once more…_her eyes catching his gentle, burning gaze_…and she suddenly felt an overwhelmingly soft tenderness seep into her heart. _Her beautiful, beautiful Sam. Sucha good man. Sucha good heart. She wanted to love him up so thoroughly tonight…he deserved every minute of it and then some._

"I love you, Sam." She whispered again…_wanting the words to really sink into his skin…to really stay nestled within that big, beautiful brain…to wrap him up and keep him warm with the knowledge that she always would._

Sam's bleary gaze softened, his large hand reaching up to rush trembling fingers through her long, golden mane. She allowed him to do it this time…_because she knew he needed the touch, the connection. Sam hated being alone more than anything…and she wondered if that's why he always needed the reassurance of touch so badly…the need to hold onto her and know that she would always be there. That unlike his mother…his father…his brother…he wasn't going to lose her too. _

With these thoughts tumbling through her brain, Jess slowly and deliberately lowered her mouth down so that she was mere inches away from his warm, pulsating member. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of it…_Sam's breathy and expectant moans filling her senses_. She parted her lips and bent down to nip at the very top…_and she could feel the relieved groan that rumbled through his heaving frame at the contact_. Trying to temper the excitement that was rushing and burning through her lower belly, Jess diligently went to work…_the rough pad of her tongue lapping at the base of his shaft_…her heart fluttering when she glanced up and saw the flushed pleasure that dusted Sam's preciously aroused face.

Her tongue expertly lapped and circled his tip…_taking it into her mouth to suckle for only a moment before releasing him_…his hips giving rough, spastic little jerks as he released a heated moan. _God, the little sounds he made just drove her wild_. She dipped her lips a little lower, giving feathery licks against his sack, careful to be very gentle against the extra-sensitive skin. She swirled her tongue in tight little circles, smiling inwardly as his legs trembled and his grip doubled in her hair.

"Mmm…_Sam_…" She breathed out, heatedly, knowing that he delighted in hearing her say his name like that. His whole body trembled, his little sputtering grunts and gasps filling the room. He looked quite beside himself, building want and frustration that still carried over from earlier clearly painting his features, and so she decided to grant him some relief. She wet her lips excitedly before delving down and encapsulating his length in her mouth. She gave him a hard suckle…_ he threw his head back and released a dark cry_…and she could feel all of his hot blood drain into his length as the flesh quivered in her mouth. She continued to move against him with her lips, hard and firm. She was building a rhythm now, one that matched his shaky, shuttering breaths and the involuntary convulsions that moved through his lean hips.

_Sam was so passionate…so…so __vibrant__ whenever he allowed himself to let go like this. Sometimes Jess felt that no one liked keeping real-Sam hidden from the outside world more than Sam himself. For a long time she realized that he was only showing her the pre-approved version of Sam…the sanitary Sam…the Sam with all the mess and muss removed…tidied and organized and cleaned up for outside consumption…everything he deemed non-perfect or non-loveable about himself compartmentalized away…treated like the half-eaten pie that sat on Jess's desk. Well, Jess __liked__ half-eaten pie sometimes, and she liked messy, mussy, non-perfect, non-sanitary Sam the best. She just needed to get __him__ to see that. That it was okay that he felt weird sometimes…__she__ did too. It didn't make him a bad person or mean that something was wrong with him. Slowly but surely she could feel that she was starting to chip away at the wall that he had placed up between sanitary-Sam and real-Sam. And right now…especially during nights like these…she was getting beautiful glimpses into real-Sam. The vulnerable…passionate…vibrant …not-perfectly-cleaned-up man…the one who could be her sweet little pumpkin during daylight hours…and then ravage her in the sheets during the shadows of the night._

He was keening and trembling now…his pink lips growing swollen and reddening with want…his hair damp on his face as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. _She could feel his overheated blood coursing and pulsating through his member, her mouth working over his sensitive nerve-endings and drawing out several choked moans from him. _He leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, eyes wild and unfocused as they gazed up at the ceiling. His broad, muscular chest rose and fell heavily as a red flush started to spread across his tanned, honeyed-skin, his fingers digging and twisting into her hair and giving demanding tugs.

"Jess…I can't…_ah_…_god_…" Sam moaned, once more hitting up against his edge. _His blood burning like fire beneath her lips, his flesh full and throbbing heavy in her mouth_. She suckled him deep and hard and she felt his stomach muscles tighten and contract beneath her palm. "_Ah_! Oh, Jess…_Jess_…oh, I-I'm…"

_He was close. So close. She felt the little tremors and spasms that were starting to whisper through his heaving, tightening stomach. She could feel the way his thighs were starting to tremble and seize, the way his member was growing tight and hard and heavy with every passing second. She wanted to get him there…just balancing ever so precariously on the edge…before then allowing him to let loose on her for his troubles._

He was holding onto fistfuls of her hair now and pulling…_Jess's heart pounding up against her ribcage as she tried to rub her thighs together, desperate to get some kind of relief for the aching, throbbing sensation that was building up within her core_. She wrapped her lips firmly around the tip of his arousal and drank him in one last time…_careful not to put too much pressure, just enough to keep him wanting, but not enough to satisfy yet._

"_Ah_...mmm…" Sam sputtered incoherently, pursing his lips together, his cheeks and the flattened bridge of his nose dusted with a light flush as his fingers twisted and tugged at her curls. "…_s-so good_…"

And with that she slipped her mouth off of him, allowing his upward climb to come to a sudden stop. He jerked his hips up spastically at the sudden loss of warmth and contact, one of his hands coming up to bury into his own thick locks in frustrated disbelief.

"Jess…_please_…" He groaned, gazing down at her with hazy desperation, his entire body wracked with tremors and tension that needed to find release. He was still hopelessly hanging onto that orgasmic precipice, his skin flushed and damp, his muscles tense and his thighs still whispering with light spasms beneath her.

Jess climbed up onto him until she was sitting on his nice, firm stomach…_and the hardness of his muscles felt so nice pressed against her overheated sensitive area. _She ground her hips in tight little circles…_moaning softly as her bundle of nerves rubbed against his hard build…deep jolts of pleasure ricocheting up her core and causing her to gasp for air. _She shivered, forcing herself to open her eyes again, once more catching Sam's darkened gaze. He was obviously aroused by her actions, panting heavily, but also watching her with that open and trusting expression that she adored so much.

"Pretty boy." She murmured again, once more brushing away the damp hair from his forehead. He sucked in a shaky breath, blinking up at her with those big, pleading puppy eyes. _God, what was she going to do with him? How could such a big, intimidating-looking man be such a sweet little candy cane? He really was a mystery…in the best of ways. Well, there was nothing to do but just love him up, she supposed_. She leaned forward, her breath hitching in her throat, her lips pressing adoringly against his ear as she whispered, "_Sam_. You can have me now."

The result was instantaneous; it was like water bursting free from a dam. He pushed himself up on the bed…_suddenly looking every towering inch of his 6'4" frame_…his giant hands gripping onto either side of her face as he smashed his mouth into hers. His lips worked against hers furiously…_it was like drinking hot chocolate, devastatingly sweet as if liquid fire was being poured down her chest and filling her up. _He pressed his mouth into hers again and again…_interspersing their kisses with snarly little growls_…his teeth brushing against her swollen lips. His hands were almost the size of her entire freakin' head as they moved to keep her mouth tightly enmeshed with his, the ferocity of their kisses sucking out all of the air from Jess's lungs and leaving her feeling ravaged and breathless.

One of his large hands came down to press against the small of her back and to steady her against his broad, heaving chest…_something hot and torrid swept through her shuddering body as she felt his heartbeat pound against hers_. His other hand continued to hold onto her curls, grabbing a demanding fistful and pulling down…_and Jess released a low, pleasured moan, hoping to encourage him further_. Their lips worked together in a growing fervor…_the hand on her back holding her flesh against his hard chest, tight enough so that she could feel the squeeze in her lungs. God, he drove her absolutely insane…where did all of this animalistic intensity even come from? That was just Sam Winchester for you; Jess supposed…an enigma of tiger sexiness wrapped up in puppy dog adorableness._

Jess's stomach swooped as she was suddenly lifted weightlessly up into the air…_Sam's hands heatedly moving down to grasp onto her hips_. He roughly flipped her onto her back, her head bouncing against the mattress as he stalked over her with dominating intent. His eyes were dark and animalistic now, his features painted with a kind of raw and commanding resolve.

Jess reached up to grab onto the back of his neck, eagerly pulling his mouth back down into hers. His long, lengthy form slid over hers like river water, his movements as fluid as liquid steel. The muscles in his toned arms strained as he planted them down on either side of her, those _almost-_scary biceps veiny and bulging.

She would always marvel at Sam's ability to be everywhere at once in moment's like these…_breathlessly kissing her allover her neck and sternum, biting down hard on her clavicle before tenderly lapping at the afflicted area, sinking his heated mouth down onto every birthmark that dusted her flushed chest…all of his touches seemingly simultaneous. _

"_A-ah_…" Jess released a choked sob, her back arching up off of the bed as Sam's soft, burning lips suddenly wrapped around her darkened nipple and gave a deep, needy suckle.

"Oh, _god_…_Sam_…" She cried out, the roughness of his lapping tongue sending continued shockwaves of pleasure to jolt up her chest and then ripple down into her sensitive area. He then brought up his large thumb to rub tight circles against her other breast. Jess desperately buried her hands into his thick hair…_her gasping whimpers and pleading cries only serving to intensify his movements_. She sank her head back into the sheets, eyes widened with dazed pleasure, and tried without avail to suck in frantic gulps of air. _His hand was so large that it easily cupped the entirety of her breast, long thumb rubbing and pushing and kneading. His mouth was hot and impatient, burning against her sensitive nerve-endings as he drank her down. _It was almost too much…_all of the tactile sensations prickling and tremoring through her overheated skin_…and Jess was slowly starting to feel her core tighten and clench within her…_she was more than ready to be stretched and filled up by him._

"_God_…Sam, I'm ready…" She murmured, her full thighs parting and her long, long legs brushing up against his damp, torrid skin in an attempt to wrap herself firmly around his hips. "_Ah_…I need you…"

Sam moaned softly, before releasing her breast and moving so that he was hovering over her at face-level once again. He sank his wanting mouth back down onto hers…_tongue probing into her hungrily_…before straightening back up, face flushed and dark hair stuck to his forehead with glimmering perspiration. "Not yet." He rasped, a dark grin upturning his lips…_and Jess felt a pleased shiver rush up her spine. What a little shit he could be, she absolutely loved it. She didn't mind him giving it back to her; she had hoped all of her previous teasing would end up having this effect on him._

And then Sam raised his eyebrows at her like a little bastard, dipping his nose down so that it brushed against hers, before slowly…_torturously slowly_…sliding his nose and lips down the length of her form…_alternating between nips and kisses as he moved across her heaving chest…her soft, toned belly…licking and biting down against her sharp hipbone. _He quickly removed the boy-shorts off of her hips before sliding them down the length of her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder, not caring so much about tidiness as he had earlier with the book. Jess tensed up, knowing exactly where his kisses would land next. One hand remained buried in his thick locks like an anchor, the other fisted at the cool sheets beneath her as she contorted and squirmed, her neglected sensitive area begging for attention and touch.

And then it happened. Sam's mouth sank down hot and heavy onto her bundle of nerves, drinking her in deeply…_tongue making tight little circles. _Jess moaned and writhed, bucking her hips up off the bed in order topress her sensitive area more demandingly into his diligent lips. It was so warm and so _good_…her core giving soft, whispery little spasms. The intense suction of his lips ebbed and flowed against her, causing her to gasp and sob, her birthmark-speckled chest flushing and heaving. Heated blood coursed through her veins and pooled with a heavy throb into her sensitive area, her legs giving involuntary shudders.

Jess then felt one of Sam's long and elegant fingers come up to delve into her…_the girth and length of his finger alone was almost staggering…it filled her up and stretched her out, causing her stomach to tighten and smolder…leaving her gasping for air…no one had hands like Sam Winchester, of that she was absolutely certain. _He knew how to use them too, as his finger stroked her passionately and deeply, his lips still pressed down against her bundle…_tongue still drinking and probing_…_causing Jess's lungs to constrict desperately within her chest_.

"_Sam_…_Sam_!" She gasped, crying his name out into the darkness like a fervent prayer. Her fingers tangled hopelessly into those dark, fluffy curls, tears of pure ecstasy blurring her vision. Sam plunged into her, nipping down on her nerve-bundle and suckling against it roughly. Jess's whole form quaked as all of the blood drained from the rest of her body and culminated into that one area, white-hot pleasure searing through her core and almost exploding within her. She arched her back into the air and thrashed her head against the bouncy mattress. "My _god_, Sam…" _Sweet, sweet Sam…rendering her an absolute speechless mess…he was sucha good man…god, she loved him so damn much…oh __god__…she was almost there…she was about to hit that peak, that sweet release as her muscles tensed and strained in sweet, pleasured agony._

"_Sam_…_ah…_I-I'm a-almost…" She cried out, her eyes squeezing shut and her mouth parting soundlessly. But at that moment, only seconds before her much-needed release, Sam removed his mouth from her nerve-bundle and slipped his finger out of her entrance. He quickly crawled back up her…_elongated, sweaty body pushing flesh against hers…_until his lips were hungrily attacking the area where her neck and shoulder connected. Her eyes flashed open in wild disbelief; in agonizing loss of touch and relief…_surely he wasn't going to keep her waiting now too? God, she mighta deserved it, but this game had to end eventually_.

But it turned out that Sam was too kind…_and likely too painfully aroused himself_…to play much longer. That sinfully large thumb of his pushed up against her bundle and rubbed it with heated pressure…_his teeth biting down onto her shoulder_…and she felt a sudden crashing wave of pleasure sweep over her. She shouted into the darkness…_body trembling and shuddering_…hands gripping and tangling into his locks as her moans intensified…_white-hot lights exploding in her vision as her struggling breaths broke down into choked and heaving sobs_…her thighs seizing against his slick hips and gripping onto him for dear life.

"_God_, Jess…" Sam growled, milking her until her orgasm finished tearing through her, leaving her gasping and stuttering in the aftershocks. "_God_, I wanna be inside of you now…"

_He was so passive, so quiet, so introverted and scrunched-shoulders in so many areas of his life. Not here. Not when they were together like this. Here, he was dominating, he was demanding, he was unquestionably in charge. She often said that when he was like this…fully stretched out at six-feet-four-inches of pure, concentrated muscly sex…he could only ever be almost-scary. Almost-scary because it was so apparent in these moments how much power and strength truly rippled through him…but never __actually__-scary because he only ever used his large and powerful body for her pleasure…for her ecstasy…to wring her into a melted puddle of sated relief. Sam Winchester was precious in all areas of life…no matter how he allowed it to show._

He effortlessly flipped her over onto her stomach. She turned her head to the side, attempting to catch her breath…_but knowing that by this point it would be nearly impossible_. She felt his large hands move to slowly part her thighs…_his mouth dipping down to kiss the back of her neck, before raking his teeth against it_. She released a low and satisfied moan when she felt his length press up against her sensitive area. _She was more than ready to take him…god, how she needed him pounding into her right now_. She didn't have to wait long…_she knew that he was impatient and more than ready to be sheathed tightly inside of her by this point_. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt inch-by-delicious-inch of his length push into her and fill her up completely with his girth.

"_Jess_…" He moaned heatedly, and she felt him bury his damp face into the crook of her neck, overcome by the sensation of being surrounded by her warmth and tightness. "_Oh, _Jess…"

She bucked her hips back against him in the hopes that he would soon start moving. This angle was one of their favorites…it allowed Sam to push in deep and to envelope himself up to the hilt within her, and it also allowed him to reach around and stimulate her with one of those long and expert fingers…_thank god for Sam's long fingers. Every time he told her he didn't feel like everybody else, she would reply that she couldn't be more damn thankful that he wasn't._

Sam wrapped his strong, straining arms against her chest and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, still facing away from him. In this position, he began to thrust his hips up into her…_buried to the hilt and making something explode within her core_. She felt so tiny pressed up against that firm, muscular chest…_so absolutely encompassed and safe within his tight embrace_. One of his large hands moved down to cup and massage her breast…_enveloping it entirely in his massive grasp_. He continued to raise his hips and push up into her, meeting her thrust-for-thrust as she lowered herself down onto him. He gasped and moaned through gritted teeth, using his other hand to roughly thumb and rub at her bundle of nerves, sending roiling waves of pleasure to sweep through her.

"Ah, _Jess_…" He cried in a dark and husky tone, burying his face into her damp skin…his _arms trembling and straining against her chest and waist_. He pushed up into her again and again; his slick and hard body sliding hot and heavy against her back. His legs trembled beneath her on the bed, involuntary spasms beginning to tighten in his leaping stomach. He bit down on her earlobe and pulled, before murmuring in euphoric desperation, "I-I love you, Jess…_ah, god_…I love you so much…"

Jess squeezed her eyes shut, feeling something hot and wet press into the corner of her lids. _He was so precious…the most precious man in the world…her sweet, selfless Sam…what was she going to do with such a precious man?_

"_Sam_…" She cried out, his hardness throbbing heatedly within her…his massaging thumb causing molten lava to tumble through her belly…his other kneading hand making her chest sputter and melt. She meant to say that she loved him in return, but she was beyond hope of forming a coherent sentence at this point. He understood her meaning though…_whispering his adoration into her ear like a feverish prayer_…and the sudden mix of tender and carnal attention was exactly what Jess needed in order to let go. She leaned her head back against his broad chest and cried out her release…waves of pleasure wracking her body and leaving her a hopeless puddle in his powerful grasp. He continued to ride through her trembling bliss, hips still smacking against her as she convulsed and tightened around him. She gasped and gulped for air, growing limp and slack in his arms…only his strength keeping her body upright now.

Jess had barely recovered when suddenly she was being slammed up against the wall that was adjacent to their bed. The impact didn't hurt, but it had forced most of the remaining air from her lungs…Sam's sudden ravenous kisses taking away the rest. He had her pinned there...completely helpless in his strong, muscular grip…as he continued to thrust up into her, his movements growing more spastic and jerking.

_Jess loved it when Sam took control like this. She had been in the driver's seat her whole damn life and she needed a man who could make her feel this way during intimacy…vulnerable, cared for, allowed to lay back and let someone else take over. She had a feeling that this did the exact opposite for him, but that it was equally as necessary._

His mouth covered hers completely, his eyes squeezing shut and his breathing spurting across her face in heated puffs. One arm had her pinned against the wall…_she could see the veins straining in it as he completely and effortlessly kept her lifted up…_and his other hand moved to pull and tug and fist through her hair. His thrusts were hard and punishing now, his lips suddenly releasing hers to pour his keening moans into the side of her neck. _He was almost there…his tight stomach contracting against her, his motions becoming less fluid, his face flushed and scrunched up with precious euphoria…his broad chest heaving as his long, powerful form began to give way to shuddering trembles._

"_Ah…god…oh, my god_…" Sam rasped out, his trembling arms gripping onto her body as his head slumped down onto her damp chest. "_Jessica_…" His muscles coiled and tensed before he gasped his muffled shouts into her skin. She clung onto him, making sure that he felt safe and protected too, as his whole body convulsed and shook around her. His fingers burned into where he held her as his spasms rolled through him in intensifying waves. He released a few more choked grunts and cries before his tremors slowly cooled and began to whisper away. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as they fell backwards and collapsed down into the coolness of the bed.

_They had come from different worlds initially, with Jess's family being well off, although they weren't outrageously rich, like some of the kids at Stanford. Still, she had lived a relatively comfortable, upper middle-class life. She attended private Catholic schools. She grew up in a nice neighborhood and in a nice, big house. She had taken piano and violin lessons and things of that nature. And it was clear that Sam came from poverty, in his limited wardrobe that he obviously bought from thrift shops, in the often coarse way he spoke, and in how he seemed generally uncomfortable at any formal gatherings, such as the dinner party her parents had hosted. Jess couldn't care less, of course, and her family didn't care either. He had been raised __right__, and that was all that mattered to them, calling her dad and mom 'sir' and 'ma'am' when her previous trust-fund boyfriend had called them by their first names. Sam was a genius too, smarter than half the legacy kids that had gotten through the door, but he didn't have an ounce of the pretentiousness that the rest of them had. And for that reason, and all the other reasons that made Sam loveable, of course, her entire family adored him. All her friends loved him too, except for Susan, who had called him 'trailer trash' once while drunk. Jess wasn't friends with her anymore, but not before she had punched Susan in the face. Jess mighta had a bit of a rough-around-the-edges side to her too, but Sam needn't know about all of that._

They laid in the rumpled sheets together for a few minutes of hallowed silence, two sets of lungs sucking in much-needed air, two hearts trying to regulate their beating, two bodies shivering and cooling, two hands entwined around each other in loving adoration.

Sam held her tightly against his still-heaving chest, peppering kisses all across her damp, flushed face. He was sweet and quiet Sam again…_minimizing his stature once more. It was funny how quickly he fell back into being a little pumpkin puppy candy-cane after having just placed her into a sex-coma._

"Sweet Sam…" She cooed, gently kissing him on the lips. They drank each other in slowly and peacefully, a startling juxtaposition to their fevered, desperate embrace from just moments earlier. She brushed his face, tenderly…_still coated in cooling perspiration_…and murmured, "Sucha pretty smile you have."

That coaxed another one out of him …warm and sweet and it lit up his eyes…_which were now the color of the sun dancing on the sea_. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, still smiling brightly. "You make me so…so _happy_."

"Good." Jess grinned, continuing to play with and stroke his thick, fluffy hair from where it wisped around his ears. "You're not too bad yourself, mister."

Sam gave a soft chuckle, his eyes darting down shyly, before rising back up to catch hers with a sincere intensity. She returned his bright smile, laying her head down onto his chest, noting that both his breathing and his heart rate were beginning to slow back down to normal.

"You've reached a new level of nerdiness, by the way." She added, playfully, listening to his heart peacefully _thump, thump, thump_ up against her eardrum. "I mean, I seduced you using French philosophy…"

Sam laughed out loud..._a fuller one this time, one where he actually threw his head back into the mattress. _The sound made Jess's stomach do a pleased flip.

She sighed in contentment, continuing to brush at his hair with her delicate hand, pleased by the outcome of the night. _He could trust her now…he had told her that once, not too long ago. She had been razzing him about being a sentimental sap, and he had replied with an appreciative chuckle and said, "That reminds me of something that Dean would say."_

"_So I remind you of your __brother__?" She teased, pretending to be offended, while making a disapproving face in his direction._

"_No…that's…" Sam bit at his bottom lip, giving her that adorable sheepish grin. "That's not what I meant. He took care of me my whole life…and—and I knew that I could always rely on him and trust him, y'know? And I dunno, I just take it as a sign, I guess."_

_A sign that he could trust her too. And that meant a lot to Jess, and she knew that she would be certain to never take that trust for granted. She would always be there for Sam, no matter what…patiently waiting for him to slowly tear down that wall stone by stone for her…knowing that real-Sam was endlessly precious and sweet and kind and beautiful…much better than any sanitary version of Sam…all the messy bits hidden away and compartmentalized into tidy little bins…only showing her the version of himself that he thought she would love._

_But she already knew exactly who she had fallen in love with…and it was most definitely real-Sam. Beautiful boy she had caught watching her shyly in the library one day. Beautiful boy she had been introduced to at a party, so quiet and thoughtful and smart. Beautiful boy she had first made laugh, delighting in the way those dimples lit up his precious face. Beautiful boy with the sunflower eyes and the sunshine smile. Beautiful boy who had finally learned to trust her enough to confide in her about his family…the beautiful, unknown mother…the father who had both loved and disowned him…the brother who had taught him about everything good and hopeful in the world…the brother that she knew the boy secretly missed more than anything. _

"Pretty smile." She murmured, pressing her own beaming lips down onto his and kissing him, tenderly. _Beautiful boy…he needed to smile more._

_Beautiful boy who thought that he was something bad…dirty…a freak. That was the most confusing part of the beautiful boy, Jess decided. How could the beautiful boy ever really think those terrible things about himself? Well, Jess wouldn't let him, not so long as she was around. She would chase those horrible thoughts away with kisses, and snuggles, and baked cookies…and whatever the boy needed in order to see how precious and beautiful he truly was._

_Fin._


End file.
